Dark Moon Lovers Spécial Saint Valentin
by Easyan
Summary: Eren était loin d'être timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de vocaliser son plaisir. Qu'importait le rôle qu'il assumait durant leurs ébats, le Démon était toujours en position de force.L'idée de réussir à faire perdre la tête à Lucifer était passée d'un simple désir à une vraie obsession ces derniers jours, et il était grand temps d'y remédier. HxH O.S Lemon explicite


_**Hello Ladies !**_

_**J'aurais VRAIMENT aimé réussir à faire de ce One Shot une surprise pour mon Honey Love (Kizzbloo !) **_

_**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas publié une seule chose en rapport avec l'univers de DML sans avoir auparavant son aval, ses corrections, sa sainte parole…(air pieux)**_

_**Doooonc, voilà voilà, comme prévu, un petit One Shot, totalement délire, et avouons-le sans mal, pervers. Fanservice en action, no prise de tête, c'est un petit cadeau de la saint-valentin qui se lit vite, sans pression, comme un roman de gare à deux balles. (Se dissimule derrière un mur) **_

_**Joyeuse Saint Valentin mes chatons pervers ! Et surtout ? **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Dark Moon Lovers

**The Demonic Valentin**

Acquérir de la confiance en soi sur le plan sexuel, surtout quand on avait Lucifer pour partenaire, c'était loin d'être simple.

Il y avait tellement de raisons de perdre en assurance. Leur différence d'âge, l'expérience encore fraiche avec l'Ancien Levi, dont Eren devait toujours se remémorer. Mais sa propre ignorance était le problème qui lui le plus. Un problème auquel il n'avait pu remédier qu'à force de patience et de pratique. Non pas que le second composé de l'équation soit si désagréable à respecter, loin de là, mais tout de même… Quand Levi se sentit enfin capable de penser à rendre la pareille et suffisamment confiant pour prendre l'initiative, il décida de ne pas le faire à moitié.

Avec le temps, il avait fini par lister toutes les choses capables de faire tiquer Eren.

L'exciter n'était pas une tâche bien difficile. Après tout, le Démon penchait beaucoup plus du côté insatiable que du côté frigide du spectre de l'excitation. Le fait que chacun de leurs échanges de 'fluides' confèrent à Eren un rush d'énergie y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Après tout, leurs ébats satisfaient bien plus qu'un seul des besoins du Démon. Quoiqu'il en fût, près de deux ans après le début de leur 'relation', Levi en savait bien assez sur le corps de son partenaire pour commencer à jouer de ses avantages. Il avait pris soin de cataloguer ses zones érogènes et de s'amuser de ses réactions. Eren était loin d'être timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de vocaliser son plaisir. Ni pour exprimer ses désirs d'ailleurs…

Cependant s'il y avait bien une chose que Levi avait fini par comprendre, c'était que le Démon ne perdait jamais une occasion d'asseoir sa dominance.

Qu'importait le rôle qu'il assumait durant leurs ébats, Eren était toujours en position de force. Celui qui en contrôlait le rythme, la durée et les conditions. Voilà pourquoi sa curiosité avait été piquée lorsque l'adolescent se rendit compte que le Démon prenait grand soin de dévorer 'sa forme démoniaque' du regard en toute discrétion. Plus on apprenait à connaitre Eren, et plus il devenait évident que ce qu'il y avait de vraiment important, c'était tout ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Ils avaient pour habitude de s'entrainer seuls, tous les deux, pour maîtriser ce qu'ils appelaient la 'synchronisation inverse'. Jusqu'ici, ils ne savaient reproduire que la méthode de 'Dressage', même si Eren pensait fortement qu'ils seraient bientôt capables d'inverser les processus du Revêtement ou de la Symbiose. De son côté, Levi avait un mal fou à s'imaginer pouvoir passer à l'état d'énergie pure avant d'être remodelé en arme selon les envies de son Démon… mais la Symbiose au moins ne lui semblait pas autant hors de portée. A chaque fois que Levi achevait sa transformation, Eren ne le fixait qu'une demi-seconde avant de rapidement passer à autre chose. Mais pour Levi, il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était bel et bien de l'attirance qu'il lisait au fond des regards à la dérobée de son Démon.

Si Eren n'avait jamais pris la peine de manifester son désir au grand jour, c'était forcément qu'il y voyait une forme de faiblesse.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour remarquer que la nouveauté l'excitait autant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Le nouveau pouvoir de Levi ne dérogeait donc pas à la règle. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle celui-ci choisi d'en tirer parti. Il avait préparé son coup à l'avance, bien décidé cette fois-ci à être celui qui dominerait leurs ébats. L'idée de réussir à faire perdre la tête à Lucifer était passée d'un simple désir à une vraie obsession ces derniers jours, et il était grand temps d'y remédier.

L'occasion parfaite s'était présentée à la Saint Valentin.

Une fête à laquelle d'ordinaire ils ne prêtaient que très peu, voire aucune attention. Ce qui, paradoxalement, en faisait une opportunité à ne pas louper. Le cliché était tellement gros qu'il en devenait déroutant. Surtout pour un 'couple' aussi atypique que le leur. Depuis que Levi avait retrouvé la majorité de ses capacités d'Exorciste et terminé le lycée, Eren avait entrepris d'étudier l'aéronautique. Un projet qui avait semblé totalement aléatoire aux yeux de Levi, mais qui, extraordinairement, passionnait le Démon. Ils se rendaient à la même université et fréquentaient environ le même cercle d'amis. Même si, globalement, ils avaient des emplois du temps bien différents.

Levi profita du fait qu'Eren finissait les cours plus tard ce jour-là pour préparer l'appartement.

Le mieux pour que son plan marche à la perfection et surprenne le Démon, c'était d'y aller à fond et ne rien laisser au hasard. Alors Levi prépara un bon dîner tout en disposant des bougies rouges et blanches un peu partout dans le salon. Ensuite, il traça au sol un chemin de pétales de roses rouges conduisant jusqu'à leur chambre. Et puis finalement, il hésita quelques minutes avant de se raviser et se débarrasser des pétales qu'il avait étalé sur la couverture du lit. Après réflexion, cela lui semblait plus agaçant qu'autre chose. Une fois le décor planté, Levi mit le couvert et se prépara. Il enfila un costard cravate, prépara celui que porterait Eren, puis attendit, patiemment, que son amant franchisse la porte.

A peine arrivé, Eren s'était figé sur place.

Le premier effet de surprise passé, il s'avança avec prudence avec un air visiblement troublé : « Levi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête ? T'es possédé ? » Levi roula des yeux avant de s'avancer vers lui et de le débarrasser de son manteau. Les yeux écarquillés, Eren le considéra de haut en bas, sans plus rien ajouter. Levi soupira : « J'essaie juste de fêter la Saint Valentin, pour une fois. » Eren fronça les sourcils, incrédule : « Ouais, c'est ça. Et tu t'es dit que pour une première fois, la meilleure idée c'était de régurgiter d'un coup tous les clichés classiques des rom coms sur notre parquet ?! » Levi esquissa un sourire retors : « Non. Mon but était juste de te surprendre. Jusqu'ici, je crois que je me suis pas mal débrouillé… » Eren grogna : « Je savais que t'avais un agenda secret ! Ça t'excite de réussir à me dérouter ?

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui dis tout le temps que 'la routine signe la mort du couple' ? » Eren roula des yeux et répliqua : « Je dis ça uniquement quand j'ai envie que tu me laisses faire ce que je veux ! J'ai chopé cette phrase type dans un magazine bidon de psychologie à deux balles. J'en ai une autre qui dit exactement le contraire : ' la routine cimente votre couple et est un signe de confiance' ! J'avais même prévu de la sortir la prochaine fois que j'aurais envie d'une soirée Netflix-and-chill ! » Levi le guida vers la salle de bain et ordonna : « Tu sais quoi ? Fais-moi plaisir et change-toi pour qu'on puisse dîner ! » Eren bougonna mais obéit sans trop se faire prier.

Ils dinèrent ensuite dans une ambiance feutrée, éclairés par l'unique lueur des bougies. A sa plus grande surprise, Levi fut loin de détester tout cet enchevêtrement de banalités. Il présuma qu'au final, celui qui avait affirmé que les clichés en étaient pour une bonne raison, n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort. Même pour les cyniques qu'ils étaient, un plat à la fois simple et savoureux ainsi que la dégustation d'une bonne bouteille de vin français (cadeau d'Erwin) leur suffisaient pour apprécier 'la fête des amoureux' .

Levi prit le temps d'observer son partenaire tout au long de leur repas.

Il aurait dû être interdit d'être aussi sexy dans un simple costard. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate et un veston… Toute la sensualité qu'exsudait d'Eren était tout à fait 'diabolique'. Rien d'autre ne pouvait l'expliquer. Lorsque le Démon s'étira lascivement et s'appuya doucement contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air décontracté et un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Levi sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. En un clignement d'œil, l'atmosphère avait changé du tout au tout. Adieu moment paisible et agréable, bienvenue dans la chambre de jeu de Lucifer. C'était exactement ce qu'attendait Levi.

Eren s'humidifia les lèvres et commença à tracer de l'index des cercles sensuels sur la table : « Je l'admets, ton initiative était loin d'être déplaisante… Le repas était succulent et le vin excellent. Quel dessert as-tu prévu ? » Il avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, un éclat amusé dansant au fond de ses prunelles vertes irisées d'or. Levi adopta la même décontraction : « Que serait la Saint Valentin sans chocolat ?

\- Oh ! Bien sûr… Du chocolat ! » Eren haussa un sourcil et fit mine de chercher rapidement ledit dessert du regard. Levi agita la tête et ajouta avec conviction : « Il va falloir le mériter. Suis-moi. » Intrigué, le Démon ne broncha pas quand Levi le guida vers leur chambre. Eren choisit cet instant pour faire un commentaire sarcastique sur la présence de pétales de roses, mais Levi remarqua le sourire léger accompagnant sa réplique. Il laissa à son tour fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Une fois Eren assis sur le lit, Levi s'éclipsa.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il lui déclara : « Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'aise. Retire au moins ta chemise si tu ne veux pas la salir… » Un large sourire aux lèvres, Eren prit un air lubrique et répondit : « Oh mais tu sais, je n'ai absolument rien contre un peu de salissure… » Levi l'ignora.

Il avait encore quelques préparatifs à terminer.

Après avoir mis le body paint comestible dans un saladier en plastique, Levi se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Il ôta son costume pour ne se retrouver qu'en caleçon. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien énergétique qui vibrait entre Eren et lui. Depuis sa première transformation, il avait appris à 'puiser' vers lui le flux d'énergie noire jusqu'à ce qu'Eren accepte de le lui céder. Bien qu'une once d'étonnement ait filtré un instant durant leur connexion, le Démon l'enveloppa de son énergie sans résistance. Levi sentit le changement lui picoter la peau. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste incroyablement étrange à vivre. Le mélange troublant d'un fourmillement et d'une légère électrocution.

Sa peau pâle semblait luire de l'intérieur, des écritures noires en différentes langues anciennes lui recouvraient la peau, suivant à la trace l'emplacement de son squelette. Des écailles d'onyx recouvraient ses mains et ses pieds. Des griffes acérées et rétractables étaient brièvement apparues, mais il préféra s'en débarrasser : pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ce soir, c'était préférable. Deux cornes argentées lui avaient poussées sur le front et une fine queue blanche à l'extrémité touffue s'agitait dans son dos. Ses deux ailes d'une blancheur irisée et hypnotisante lui faisaient penser à celles d'une chauve-souris. Mais rien n'était aussi impressionnant que son regard vide, d'un blanc phosphorescent. Bien qu'il semblât dépourvu d'iris, sa vision restait parfaite.

Levi prit une grande inspiration. Il observa d'un œil critique les canines protubérantes qui perçaient sa lèvre inférieure et laissa jaillir le grondement satisfait qui lui roulait dans le poitrail. Contrairement à la première fois où il avait adopté cette forme en plein combat, Levi avait maintenant conscience de la part 'animale' qui bataillait contre son humanité. Eren enfilait cette seconde peau comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Mais pour lui, c'était un peu plus compliqué.

Levi quitta la salle de bain, prit le saladier de body paint et retourna dans leur chambre.

Il constata qu'Eren s'était effectivement mis à l'aise.

Installé sur leur lit, en caleçon et adossé contre la tête de lit, jambes légèrement écartées, ses mains caressaient comme inconsciemment ses cuisses et son bas ventre. Vu qu'il avait dû contribuer à sa transformation, il n'était pas surpris de voir Levi sous cette forme. Toutefois, il restait très clairement intrigué. Après avoir lentement détaillé Levi, son regard appuyé se posa doucement sur le saladier. Un sourire lui avait fendu les lèvres : « Mon chocolat ? » Levi s'était avancé, avec assurance. Eren s'était rapproché du bord de lit, laissant son amant venir se placer entre ses cuisses : « Pourquoi cette forme ? » Il y avait eu ce 'il-ne-savait-quoi' dans sa voix. Un léger frémissement, quelque chose d'à peine perceptible, que Levi se félicitait de savoir détecter. Eren tentait de masquer ses véritables émotions.

Mais le tremblement léger de ses mains, ses iris presque entièrement noirs de désir, le côté admiratif de son regard enfiévré, détonnaient. Levi avait vu juste : cette apparence troublait Eren, elle l'excitait même. L'adolescent plongea quelques doigts dans le chocolat avant de l'étaler sensuellement le long du cou et des clavicules du Démon. Eren frissonna. Levi gronda d'une voix suave tout en déposant le saladier sur le côté : « Je me suis fatigué à faire tout le sale boulot. A mon tour de profiter du dessert… » Avant que le Démon ne réplique ou s'insurge, Levi le poussa contre le matelas et le chevaucha. En un mouvement fluide et rapide, il se retrouva à lécher le chocolat qui peignait la peau hâlée de son amant. Il suçota langoureusement les endroits où le body paint persistait, arrachant quelques soupirs à Eren.

Quelques nouveaux étalages de chocolat plus tard, le Démon était pliant et essoufflé. Levi s'approchait dangereusement de son entrejambe, le ballet sensuel de sa langue contre la peau tendre de ses cuisses devenait une douce torture. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, Eren effleura avec révérence les ailes repliées de son amant. D'ordinaire, il aurait sans doute déjà trouvé un moyen de retourner la situation contre son instigateur et de faire tourner Levi en bourrique. Mais sous cette forme inédite, Eren se retrouvait étonnamment davantage enclin à lui obéir. La puissance vibrante qui découlait de cette apparence démoniaque faisait vibrer sa corde sensible. Il s'imaginait que cela devait être comme à l'époque où il s'était retrouvé avec Rivaï : tout aussi fort et intense. Cette impression, accablante et si déconcertante, d'être en présence enfin d'un égal. D'un être capable de se tenir à ses côtés.

Leur petit jeu se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la tension qui crispait le bas-ventre d'Eren se fasse presque douloureuse.

Il savait que Levi tentait de le mettre à bout, de lui rendre un morceau de sa pièce. Et il se faisait violence pour essayer de sortir de l'état passif dans lequel son désir l'avait plongé. Levi plaqua la main en haut de sa cuisse, puis lui leva une jambe sans cérémonie. Il plaça le talon sur son épaule pour lui permettre de le maintenir dans cette position, avant d'à nouveau tremper les doigts dans le saladier, et… Eren poussa un juron entre ses dents. La langue de son amant dessinait le contour de son anus sous une pression chaude et humide, poussant le Démon à se mordre la lèvre inférieure tout en laissant échapper un gémissement surpris. Où diable Levi avait-il était cherché autant d'assurance ? Où était passé l'adolescent hésitant de leurs premiers ébats ?

Eren tenta de se soustraire des griffes de son partenaire, en vain. Ses mouvements avortés furent accueillis par un grondement menaçant qui se répercuta en ondes de plaisir jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il jura à nouveau. Levi se redressa soudain, le couvrant de son corps tout en faisant peser son poids sur celui de son amant. La friction de leur peau les fit gémir tous les deux. Levi glissa lascivement contre Eren avant de se redresser et saisir le tube de lubrifiant qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. La chevelure débraillée du Démon, ses pupilles arrondies, sa bouche rosie par les pincements et les mordillements qu'il lui avait infligé… Cela le rendit dingue.

« Je vais te baiser… »

L'aveu lui avait échappé, brutal.

La respiration d'Eren se coupa un instant avant de souffler : « A ce stade des opérations, je dois avouer que je l'espère bien…

\- …jusqu'à ce que t'en perde la voix. »

Foutu pour foutu, Levi ne se retenait plus d'avouer ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il glissa les doigts entre les jambes de son partenaire, effleura son membre tendu avant de se concentrer sur son antre. Il le détendit, lentement, avec soin tout en lui susurrant toutes les choses qu'il s'était longtemps imaginer lui faire subir en rêves.

Les gémissements du Démon amplifiaient au fur et à mesure.

Les mains d'Eren lui caressèrent le dos, retracèrent le contour de ses ailes ; effleurèrent le long de sa queue et s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie : « Lev… Levi… ! Vas-y, je t'en supplie… » L'adolescent se sentir frémir de la tête aux pieds. Le timbre implorant de la voix enraillée de son partenaire résonnait en lui comme il ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Il perdit son rythme et dû agiter la tête pour se reconcentrer. Même si, visiblement, Eren était loin d'en avoir terminé : « S'il te plait, je t'en prie… » Les mains du Démon venaient de se glisser sur ses fesses avant de les presser entre ses doigts. Un grondement lui échappa et il se retrouva à fermer les yeux alors qu'Eren le guidait, fébrilement vers le…

Levi rouvrit les yeux, grogna de frustration et saisit les mains de son amant.

L'éclat d'étonnement et de satisfaction qui brillait au fond du regard flamboyant du Démon lui confirma ses suspicions. Eren se jouait de lui. Il était peut-être troublé, mais il essayait déjà de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en feignant la soumission. Profitant d'un penchant à peine découvert durant leurs ébats, il essayait d'imposer son rythme… L'adolescent siffla : « Pas cette fois. » Il sentit ses muscles tressauter alors qu'il manipulait le Démon pour lui plaquer le torse contre le matelas. Le lit rebondit légèrement et Eren poussa un petit cri surpris. Levi lui susurra à l'oreille : « Je ne te laisserais pas prendre le contrôle. Pas cette fois-ci... » Il lui agrippa les hanches, vérifia rapidement qu'il l'eut suffisamment bien préparé pour éviter de le blesser. Le Démon poussa un nouveau cri, cette fois-ci vibrant de plaisir, lorsque Levi le pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

Une fois en position, l'Exorciste établit un rythme punitif.

Immobilisant le Démon sous son poids, les mains fermement agrippées sur ses hanches, il s'abandonna à ses désirs, aux pulsions rapides et brûlantes qui consumaient la bête grondante qui grattait à la surface de sa conscience. Eren gémissait, geignait, à demi-étouffé par le matelas qui tressautait sous les assauts de son partenaire. Lorsque Levi se déversa, tremblant, Eren le suivit de très près sans même que son amant n'ait besoin de lui effleurer l'entrejambe. Ils s'effondrèrent côte à côte, à bout de souffle.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Eren ne déclare : « Okay. T'as gagné cette manche… Quoiqu'à en croire les frissons qui chauffent encore mon cul, je dirais plutôt que je suis le grand gagnant de cette histoire…

\- Eren… La ferme.

\- Oh ! Mon Levi… » Il lui enserra les hanches et vint se coller contre son flanc. Une pluie de baisers déposés sur son épaule et ses omoplates plus tard, le Démon lui demanda sur un ton ingénu : « Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va parler du fait que tu aimes m'entendre supplier ? » Levi saisit son oreiller et le plaça sur sa tête dans l'espoir de réussir à s'étouffer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de croire qu'Eren accepterait la défaite sans broncher ? Le Démon rit de bon cœur, le délesta de son oreiller pour lui poser un baiser sur la tempe et lui murmura avec affection : « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Levi. Je crois qu'on devrait adopter cette tradition païenne nous aussi… » Levi ferma les yeux, résigné. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il attendait avec impatience leur prochain 14 Février.

_Fin _

* * *

_**Et baaaam ! **_

_**Pour une fois ? J'ai entièrement tenu mes promesses ! C'est court, ça se veut fun, et c'est fait pour la Saint Valentin ! La fierté que j'éprouve actuellement n'a pas de limites ! (Bombe le torse)**_

_**J'espère que ce petit Lemon vous a plu et qu'il était à ton goût Honey Love !**_

_**A très vite les chatons !**_

_**Plein de Love, Easyan. **_


End file.
